omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraph Lucifina
|-|Human form= |-|True self= |-|Lucifina-Chan= |-|Angel World= Character Synopsis Former Seraph Lucifina is Luka's mom, Micaela's sister, and the second great Seraph. She was the one who, 500 years ago, gave Heinrich the sword known as Angel halo, which he used to defeat the monster lord Alipheese the 8th. Her alias was Daystar, and it was feared by both angels and monsters alike. She named a unique skill after it, called the Daystar. Even though she slaughtered vast quantities of monsters on the battlefield and almost sadistically lavished the state of being bathed in their blood, as time passed she began to disagree with Ilias. Eventually, she had enough of Ilias' insane ways and rebelled, resulting in her fall from heaven. Micaela was sent to track her down, but she couldn't kill her own younger sister, so Lucifina escaped to the surface world. There, she met Marcellus, a descendant of Heinrich, and fell in love with him. She married Marcellus, had a son named Luka and relinquished her immortality to live out a mortal existence as a human. Ilias didn't like the fact that Lucifina was having a good life in the mortal world, so she sent a plague to force her into her angel form and make things harder for her. But Lucifina chose to die as a human. As a result, Ilias became so mad with grief that she sent the plague upon the entire village in which Lucifina lived. In Paradox, she's still dead in the main timeline until the weakened Ilias joins forces with Eden to revive depowered versions of Lucifina and Micaela, who had also perished early on in Paradox. These smaller versions of Micaela and Lucifina are still formidable enough to be comparable to end-of-part 2 Luka and company, however. It's implied she also still exists in the Angel World, a world where Ilias destroyed all monsters and defeated Alipheese unconditionally. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax and resistance | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax and resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Lucifina, The Second great Seraph, The Daystar Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master warrior, Abstract Existence, Mind and Probability manipulation and Stat manipulation (Via the fallen angel dance, an ability that causes the user's mind to clear, their speed to skyrocket and the chance of the enemy landing an attack), Non-Corporeality (As an angel, she resides in a non-corporeal location naturally and cannot be touched by anything on the ground unless she wills it so), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, as an angel even destroying her on the spiritual level will do little more than depower her for a little while), Light manipulation and Holy power (As one of the original angels, she was created using a small piece of Ilias' own being, putting her at the apex of the hierarchy of angels power-wise), Power nullification (Only shown to use this on herself, but she essentially relinquished all of her powers, including resistances, immortality and regeneration), Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time. As she possesses a tiny piece of Ilias' own power within her, should have it to a greater extent even than other high angels), Soul manipulation, Mind manipulation, Acausality (As she was born directly from Ilias herself, should scale to most of her own hax) | All previous abilities, Improved Stat manipulation (Can amplify herself and weaken her opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Nullifies damage below a certain degree when critically injured, Durability bypassing (Various ways), Soul manipulation and BFR (In Paradox, Holy attacks can inflict Ascension, which sends the recipient of the effects to heaven), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation | All previous abilities to vastly greater levels, Attack nullification, absorbtion and reflection (Passively reflects all magic except for holy and dark, even past that she would still be totally immune to many forms of magic), Regeneration and Immortality negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped permanently destroy Alipheese and the Ancestors, superior to the Seraph Gnosis) who put down a weakened Micaela permanently), Resistance bypassing (As a being closer to Goddess Ilias herself than nearly anyone else, should be able to utilize Eternal just as she can) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (At her peak she was the third strongest entity of light in existence, the Seraph Eden as well as her son Luka even at his own peak should both be inferior to her) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Comparable to end-of-part 2 Luka even in her weakened state) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Is equals with Micaela of the Angel world, the leader and strongest member of the 7 Archangels, each one being above any Seraph.) Speed: Immeasurable '(Equivalent to Micaela, dodged attacks within a complete lack of existence. Can speedblitz beings who can speedblitz beings who have immeasurable speed themselves.) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity Striking Ability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ Durability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Comparable to Luka) | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Superior to the Seraphim who can survive in the presence of Adramelech) Stamina: Extremely high (Comparable to Micaela) | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity. Range: Unknown Intelligence: Genius (Comparable to Micaela, but inferior by a minor amount. Noted by Ilias as being the reason behind Luka's own remarkable mind in Paradox) Weaknesses: Godly diseases in human form, could have instantly cured herself via reawakening her angel power but she chose to face it as a human. Versions: Original game | Lucifina-Chan | Angel World Other Attributes List of Equipment: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heavenly Strike' - An attack imbued with holy magic and light. *'Spiral Light Spear' - Spiral-shaped spears made of pure holy magic which move so fast that even beings with immeasurable speed have trouble dodging them. Durability-ignoring. *'Ninefold Rakshasa' - An extremely powerful skill which requires at least Seraphim-level power to perform. A physical attack that hits 9 times. *'Eternal Heaven' - An omnidirectional attack of light and holy power. Can possibly ignore durability. *'Daystar' - Lucifina invented this skill, which was later used by Luka to defeat goddess Ilias. Can be used as a powerful magic attack or an extremely dangerous counterattack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Angels Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Loli Category:Tier 2